1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to file storage drawers slidably movable within cabinets, and more particularly pertains to a pivotable drawer attached on a movable roller assembly whereby the drawer may be dropped down at an angle while still being attached to the file or storage cabinet, thereby to facilitate easy access to and viewing of the contents of the drawer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers or drawers which are slidably mounted in an associated cabinet is well known in the prior art. Further, the concept of having containers or drawers which can move forward and can stay suspended in a tilted work position is also known in the prior art; however, the number of such drawer assemblies which are commercially available is extremely limited. Most likely, this unavailability of supply is occasioned by the complexities of the design and manufacturing requirements of such assemblies. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for feasibly designed file storage drawers which can stay suspended in their associated cabinets while being maintained in a tilted work position, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.